


A Yellow Daffodil

by beccabecky



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Language of Flowers, Loki's a bad dad, M/M, The author doesn't know what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: A yellow daffodil means luck, which is all Alex needs





	A Yellow Daffodil

Alex messed up. Oh, she messed up **_bad_**. It all happened a few days ago, she and Samirah were talking for once, not arguing about their father, or crying about their family. Just... talking. Like sisters should be able to, right?

They were sitting on a bench in the park, talking about how work is and how the two of them were going to spend their holidays. Alex was going to go to Mallory's apartment with TJ and Halfborn for Thanksgiving. Alex asked if Sam wanted to go with her. Sam declined, saying that she already had plans with her family.

But then Alex ruined it.

Alex _jokingly_ asked, "Are you gonna bring Loki with you?". The green haired adult immediately regretted it.

Samirah started breaking down, talking about how she was going to have to marry one Loki's "friends" *cough cough* business associates *cough* because Loki was threatening to kick her out of her apartment, because Sam wouldn't, and I quote, "Do Papa a favor for once in her miserable life."

Alex's blood was boiling, stating that Loki had no reason to be an asshole like that, and telling Sam that she could fight him for her.  
Sam began to cry even more and stated that that would be a monumentally bad idea and Alex might be dragged down with her. Sam didn't want her few remaining families to be in trouble like her.

Then, things started to get even worse. They started arguing again. Alex said that Sam was just being weak and she should just stand up for herself and Sam responded by saying that Alex was being an idiot and Alex responded by flipping the bird.

After a few minutes of arguing i.e. screaming, insulting, and disturbing everyone in a five-mile radius from them. Sam stomped off, clenching her satchel so hard, she had imprints of the leather on her hand.

When Alex got back to her apartment, she realized how much of a pendejo she had been.

'Fuck, I screwed up. Bad' Alex thought.

And it's because of that argument, that Alex was on her way to apologize a few days later.

Alex speed-walked down the street, dodging people walking and bumping into people (but not apologizing afterward). Then she walked by a shop that had a flower on the sign. 'Spring Fling..?' Alex read. 'Huh, well, apologies are always better with a peace offering so...'. Alex walked into the shop.

Immediately, Alex was shocked by two things. 1) The smell: This place smelled like perfume and cookies. Alex hates perfume and loves cookies but for some reason, they worked well together as a scent. And 2) The florist working there. Let me be clear, this guy was something. They were working on a bouquet so Alex couldn't see his face that much. But, they had golden blond hair tied up in a ponytail.

And when Alex walked closer to the counter, she began to realize 'oh gods, they're cute'.

The florist was very concentrated. They were sticking their tongue out and furrowing their eyebrows, and where the nose wrinkles were, freckles were also there. Shit.

Alex cleared her throat. The florist looked up, face screaming "help". And the florist also had stormy gray eyes. 'Well,' Alex thought calmly. 'I'm doomed.'

"Hi, I'm here to get a bouquet?" Alex asked.

The florist blushed for some reason, dived underneath the counter, and got a notepad. "A-any specific type of message?" They asked. 'How. is. everything. they. do. so. cute?????'

"Hm," Alex began to think. "'Can you forgive me?'"

The florist nodded and wrote something down on the notepad. "Okay," they put down the notepad.

"So, a few Southern Sunshines," they walked out for a minute into the backroom and came back with yellow flowers and put it in a paper holder. "These flowers mean joy and friendship. Some lilies and roses," they went to the side of the room and got some white roses and pink lilies. "Which combined mean gratitude and love,"

The florist paused for a moment, thinking. Then they lit up and ran to the backroom and came back with arms filled with tulips. "White tulips mean forgiveness," They picked up the white tulips and put them in the holder. "But, with the combination of yellow and red tulips, they can make a complete and sincere forgiveness!" They picked up the colored tulips and flicked their eyes back to Alex.

The florist blushed again and hid their face by putting the tulips in the holder. For the next few minutes, they set up the bouquet. Then when the florist was done, they told her the total. She paid and was about to leave with the bouquet but the florist stopped her.

"Here," The florist offered a yellow flower with a tag on it. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"B-because yellow daffodils me-mean good luck. And I wanted to wish you luck on your apology." Alex smiled and took the flower. She tucked it into her sweater pocket and picked out a red tulip from the bouque.

"Take it," she held out her flower to the florist. They blushed.

"Yo-you do know that red tu-tulips mean true love, r-right?"

Alex glared as heat rushed to her face. "Are you gonna take it or not?" They took it.

"By the way, I never got your name."

Alex looked over with a confused glance. "My name's Alex. Pronouns: She/Her unless I tell you differently."

"My name is Magnus. Pronouns: He/Him always." Magnus said.

"Now, while it was nice meeting you, I gotta go apologize to my sister. See ya, Maggie."

When the door closed, Magnus said: "DON'T CALL ME MAGGIE!"

She was totally gonna call him Maggie now.

\--------

When Alex reached the apartment complex, she pushed Samirah's apartment number button. The speaker turned on. "Hello?" Sam's muffled voice asked.

"Hey sis, mind if I come over?"

The buzzer buzzed and Alex walked through the door.

\--------

Alex knocked on the door. Sam opened it.

Sam gave her questioning look. "What are you doing here?"

"To apologize for being an asshole?"

Sam smiled. "Come in,"

\--------

"So, what peace offering could you have brought me?"

"A bouquet of flowers that Magnus picked out."

"Who's Magnus?"

Alex blushed. She and Samirah had been sitting on the couch for a few minutes, talking.

"Ooooh, does my sassy sister have a crush~?"

"No, but he is cute. And he gave me a flower for good luck."

"Can I see it?"

Alex took it out of her pocket and studied it. The flower itself looked fairly normal but what she saw on the tag made her blush even more. "xxx-xxx-xxxx call me!" the tag said.

Samirah looked over Alex's shoulder and smirked. "Well, you hit it off nicely with him, eh?"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this prompt I thought up in my memos for a while and my internet went out while I was scrolling through Tumblr, so I thought I'd write something


End file.
